


A Little Helper

by JacobsHunter



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: He didn't feel all that helpful. But it turns out, he wasn't the only one.





	A Little Helper

Kieran wiped the sweat from his brow as he finished grooming Silver Dollar. It was hot, and everyone was helping around camp. There never seemed to be enough hands to get all the chores done. But the only thing any of them wanted him to do was tend to the horses.

Not that he minded. He liked the horses.

“Mr. Kieran,” a small voice called, and he turned to see little Jack standing at the edge of where the horses stayed. “Can I help? Everyone else is working and say I’m too young to help. Or too small.”

Now, how could anyone say no to a willing little helper? He figured Jack was the right age to learn how to tend to the horses, and it would be useful information later. And, Kieran secretly hoped, good practice for if he ever had a child of his own.

“Sure! C’mon and I’ll teach you how to take really good care of the horses so that you’ll always know.”

Jack raced over, and Kieran couldn’t help but smile. The boy was so eager to learn, and living in a situation that would one day get him hurt. Maybe he was a fool for thinking it, but he almost hoped Abigail would get sick of John’s shit and leave, and take Jack away from all of this.

The boy deserved a chance.

“Tell me what you know about horses,” Kieran began, crouching to get on eye level with Jack. Hopefully the boy knew at least the basics. That would be easier to work with, really.

“That they’re really strong, and really fast, and that you have to feed them, or they’ll die too soon.”

Well, that was a start.

“Yep,” Kieran smiled. “But sometimes, things go wrong, and you need to be able to figure out what it is. You also have to keep them clean and happy. Otherwise, they might throw you just because they don’t like you.” Jack nodded.

“Is that why the Count won’t let anyone but Uncle Dutch ride him,” he asked.

“Exactly. Uncle Dutch takes good care of the Count. Just like Uncle Charles takes good care of Taima. They know their horses, and can tell when something’s wrong. Come on. Your pa asked me to take a look at his horse. Says he’s acting funny.” Jack followed willingly.

“He does limp a bit,” Jack pointed out as they neared the large silver bay horse. “Is he going to be okay?”

“Of course, he is. A limp can be fixed, and he’ll be good as new in no time. He’s still putting weight on it, so it’s not terrible yet. I think your pa is just trying to adjust to this horse.”

“He was riding a different horse when we were in Blackwater.”

Kieran had figured so. John was no idiot, but horses weren’t his strong suit. The former O’Driscoll ran his hand along Old Boy’s legs until he found the one that was bothering him.

“Thought so. Your pa is a smart man. He knows when something’s not right, but he also knows to ask someone who knows more about horses. Now, first, let’s check his foot. Could be as simple as he stepped on a rock and it hurt.”

He picked up Old Boy’s foot, and Jack pointed.

“I see a nail!”

Kieran couldn’t help but grin. Yeah, this kid was smart. Almost brilliant for his age. And so eager to learn more. Hopefully, he could find a better life for himself one day. But for now, Kieran would teach him about horses. And he would let him worry about the future when he was older.

They had a horse to tend to, after all.


End file.
